One More Chance
by SkyeTayla-Bookworm
Summary: I could feel the end becoming me, we were emerging as one. But before I could black out forever I heard him, heard the voice of which saved me. "Tilly, come back to me." That single sentence brought me back to a life worth living, a life with struggles and pain yes. But a life for the living none the less.


**Blurb**

I could feel the end becoming me, we were emerging as one. But before I could black out forever I heard him, heard the voice of which saved me. "Tilly, come back to me." That single sentence brought me back to a life worth living, a life with struggles and pain yes. But a life for the living none the less.

Tillian, and 16 year old pre student who had a tough life with her immediate family is now caught up within her own drama. Nothing with family anyone but something to with love. She meets the beautiful and caring Anne Cox whilst beginning a life downhill. She brings her back to the family home, where she meet Harry and Gemma Styles.

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BEGINNING**

Could you imagine, walking from home to school and back every day hoping to God that no idiot comes around the corner of alleyways to snatch you. To walk to school knowing in your gut that there may be a chance you won't see anybody again? I worry about this everyday as I walk to a shithole of a school with molestation appreciated, you touch a child in an inappropriate why or rape her and you get an instant raise. Yes, this is the kind of thing that happens at this school. It's a small secluded school which "appreciates" your boarding. The only reason you board at this school is if you have no care for your life and WANT to die.

The names Tillian Shauncer, I'm 16 years old and want to die. Obviously the only way possible is to board at this school, which is what I have chosen to do. Walking to school for the last time, carrying my books, my homework, my clothes, my laptop and my favourite pillow. I guess I wouldn't have a good chance of getting away alive if someone was to attack me now.

I press the buzzer to open the gate out front of the boarder rooms and take a deep breath in and out. This may very be the last day I see my parents again. Though it's not like I should be caring at all. My dad passed away 6 years ago and since then my mother had met this "amazing guy" called Peter, when I first laid eyes on the bastard I thought he was eccentric, a little loony but an all-round nice guy so I gave my mother permission 3 years later to marry him. This was the biggest mistake I had ever made. About a year and a half ago he walked into my room where I had been laying on my bed reading my favourite novel for the 16th time that year. He sat down on the end of my bed and placed his hand on my calf. "You listen here, your mother is a wonderful woman and I love her very much." I nodded not understanding what he meant at the time. "You don't tell her anything." I looked him straight in the eyes, suddenly realising where this was heading I leapt up and punched him square in the face, hearing the satisfying crunch of his cartilage and bone in his nose as I rushed for the door.

I thought I had it in the bag when I suddenly felt a maddeningly hard punch at the back of my head and fell down hard on the floor, I caressed the back of my head suddenly dizzy and was met by hot wet liquid at the back of my skull, bringing my hand back I saw the red tinged fluid of which was blood dripping from my fingers to the floor. Now knowing I was too dizzy to feel around or even move I knew I should just give up and let him have me. He had his way with me, most of the time he was doing the dirty deed with me I fell in and out of the ragingly torturous pain of consciousness and the blissful spin of unconsciousness.

My mother found me, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I wasn't all there myself; I still remember little visions of that night with my mother sitting beside me crying but other than that, nothing. After that happened I packed up my bags and left. I ran for my life and was taken in by foster care seeming I was still 15 at the time. They gave me to some nice foster parents and I felt better than ever to start my life on the fast track to success.

I want to be a singer, I've been to many weddings as the songstress and sung a lot at family get together's. I remember one time I was singing too loudly with my earphones in and this guy from a label heard me and wanted to hire me, I was only 13 so I said no, maybe when I'm older. He still hasn't contacted me so I'm guessing he has found someone else.

I lay down on my bed in the dorm and pull out a photo frame. It had a photo of Mum, Dad and me at the park, a gay little selfie my mother took of us. I never would've thought that it would mean so much to me. There was a knock on the door and I jumped about 3 feet in the air. I walked over slowly and open it. "Hello, I'm Mrs Styles. I'm your dorm matron, I'll be up and down the hallways collecting your rubbish, dirty clothing etcetera." I looked up at Mrs Styles to see her smiling warmly down at me. Not the normal expression teachers have, "I'm Tillian." That's all I could manage to say, I was too worried about being here by myself with a dorm matron. She put her hand on my shoulder and I stiffened, oh no. "Is there something wrong darling?" There was something in those green eyes and that warm smile that seemed to break me. I broke down crying, I couldn't help myself. "Oh no, sweetie I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you inside then hey?" I nodded numbly. She sat me on the bed and hugged me against her, brushing my hair and wiping away the tears. "Do you want to talk about it sweetie? I promise you, what is said in this room, stays in this room." I looked up at the woman and nodded, pulling away to wipe away the tears.

"I'm so s-s-sorry about that! I-I-I didn't mean to start c-c-c-c-crying in front of you." I stuttered, barely getting some of the words out. She shrugged and urged me to tell her. I told her about my father, about the foster care, about the teachers and about not actually wanting to be here but just having nowhere to go. By the end she had tears falling down her cheeks, "Oh baby, I didn't know! I'm so sorry, if you don't want to stay here I have a gorgeous little house for you to come and stay. I'm sure my kids won't mind." I smiled at her kindness, then suddenly felt a sense of dread. "You have children? How many?" She smiled and pulled out a picture from her pocket. "A gorgeous girl and a beautiful boy." I looked at the picture and saw a familiar looking face. "What are their names?" I asked looking at the similar looking faces. She grinned widely giving me a face full of beautiful dimples. "This one is Harry, and this one is GemmaBear." I couldn't stop looking at the boy, a head full of curls, green eyes. Harry? What was her last name again? St-STYLES? "Is that Harry Styles? From One Direction?" I asked as cool as possible.

"Yeah, that's him. He is so talented. I couldn't be a prouder mother really." I smiled at her, "I would love to come with you." I said finally. She clapped and jumped up, pulling me with her into a big bear hug. She pulled away and kissed my forehead. "From now on you can call me mum!" she said with excitement, I smiled at her and quickly grabbed my stuff before we left for her car. "So, is there anything I should know about you? Your health? Is there any medication that is put in place for you? Are you a vegetarian, because I'm sure we would be able to make something up…?" On and on she went talking about me, what I like and dislike, what my middle name was, if I played sport.

When we got "home" I think I almost had an epileptic fit. Her "gorgeous little house" was a gorgeous huge 3 story mansion. "Uh, wow." was all I could say, with a glass door and perfectly trimmed shrubs. I don't think I have ever seen a house quite so beautiful and exotic. "If you want to head inside, don't worry about taking your shoes off! The house is already a mess." I ran to the door with one of the bags and opened it slowly. Inside there was a marble stone table with a politely placed bowl of apples and other various fruits in the middle of it. The stone floors travelling down the hallway down to the lounge room where I saw a gorgeous tall, blonde haired girl walking down to meet me. 'Oh god, what do I say?' she stood in front of me confused, "Uhm, I'm Lottie and uh you shouldn't be here. I swear you girls sure are wavering onto my bad side. Seriously. Leave. My brother. Alone." I stood there speechless, half scared she was going to punch me and half amazed at how much she adored her little brother. It made me wish my mother had given me siblings. "N-N-No you have the wrong conclusions. I uh, your mums outside, she is letting me spend the night. I uh, I have nowhere else to go."

Just at that very moment her mother walked in. "Yes, darling! This is Tillian. She will be staying with us for a while. Hopefully." She smiled down at me and I blushed. "Well, in that case. I'm sorry for being rude I'm just tired of these fan girls annoying my brother. I'm Gemma; it's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and I took it automatically shaking it politely. "You can call me Tilly, I would rather it." Tilly is what my dad used to call me. She smiled down at me and brought me towards the kitchen and sat me down on one of the table chairs. "Want something to eat?" I nodded and she brought a piece of cake. "It's a chocolate jam- filled cake. My favourite, it was just my birthday the other day." I smiled at her and took the piece. "Thank you, I don't think I have ever tried this kind if cake. How old did you turn?" She clapped her hands together getting really excited. "It was my big 21st!" I laughed, "Oh! Hopefully it was a big one! I want a big birthday party for my 21st!"

I heard a door open and close, loud music fading as the door closed on the hinges. "Mum, is that you home?" yelled a deep voice. I gulped, this was going to become so awkward. I hear his large footsteps walking heavily down the stairs, with my heart beating a million miles an hour and my stomach rising up into my chest I looked down at the cake and breathed slowly in and out concentrating on the magnificent icing on the delicious chocolate cake. "Who's this?" I hear Harry ask from the doorway. I look up, holding onto the bench for support. "I-I'm Tillian." you say completely out of it. He smiled as he came and sat beside me, "Did Gemma give you a hard time? I heard her yelling." He looked up at his big sister and smirked. "Couldn't give her a break could you." She shook her head and stormed towards her mother who was unpacking the groceries. "Hey, Anne would you like me to help you with that?" I asked as calmly as I could, trying to distract myself from the sexy beast sitting beside me. "Sure honey, I'd love your help. See you two! This girl is polite, oh and Tilly please, call me mum remember!" I blushed and rose to help her. I was just about to pick up the 3 Litre milk when a large hand grabbed it. "Don't worry Till, I got this. Why don't you grab those chips?" Did Harry just give me a nickname!? I picked up the chips and put them where "Mum" said they belonged.

Harry and Gemma were sitting in the living room watching some movie I have never seen. I sat down next to Harry on the lounge couch and started to relax. "So where are you from?" asked Harry, I looked at him and shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it; I wasn't in the mood to try to explain everything straightaway. Harry looked confused but let the concept drop and went back to the movie. Anne moved to sit in the singular chair next to me, "Darl, you know that you can stay here as long as you want. I don't usually let people stay but I guess I could make an exception. I have a room for you upstairs, Harry has taken your things up and everything is set. Oh and bedtime here for you is 9." I nodded and suddenly felt a sense of dread hit me. I'm going back to that school tomorrow, oh god. "Um, is it ok if I take a shower?" I felt the dread ease up, knowing I'd be able to let it all out in the shower. "Aw, sure honey. Gemma, do you want to show Tilly to the bathroom?" Gemma was about to say something when suddenly Harry chipped up. "No, I'll go; I have to get my stuff from upstairs anyway." He jumped up, pulling me along with him.

We walked up the stairs in silence, he walked in front of me, his hands in his pockets. "So, this is the bathroom," he pointed to the large white door, "And your bedroom is down the corridor and the last bedroom to the right." He explained. I nodded and was about to walk past him to grab my things until I felt his hand close over my forearm. "Why are you here?" He whispered. I felt his hot breath on my neck, gulping down the sensation of him so closed to me. I turned and found him inches from my face, his green eyes staring deeply into my brown replicas, his lips centimetres from my full pink ones. But most of all his tall, lean, muscular body so close to my small, curvy tan statue. He was breathing on my face, everything was awkward and intimate. "I-I can't-" I tried to say but broke off as he push his lips onto mine. I was still at first, but I melted to his touch. He pulled me and against him as he hugged my body to his, deepening the kiss. We broke away, breathing heavily. "Wh-what was that!" I asked breathlessly. He looked at me, obviously surprised in himself.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. I shook my head, "No, don't. I'm fine. Look, if you must know. The reason I came here with your mother is because without her, I'd be dead." I said as I walked down to my room. Getting into the shower I felt a sense of release, I let thousands of tears fall from my tired eyes. Letting go I start sobbing, silently as I've taught myself over the years. Thousands of questions soaring through my mind. Did I just kiss Harry Styles? Did I like it? Why would I let myself do that? Maybe I'm over reacting; I mean he is just a guy. It probably meant nothing to him, just a simple kiss. I should've been scared! I haven't let anyone touch me over the last year. I've had a phobia of being close to people, especially men. So why wasn't I scared of that?

I can't do that again. It wasn't right, "Ok! Enough!" I said to myself, this was getting ridiculous. I sat in the shower and practiced being polite and smiling, practiced being happy. After about 15 minutes I hopped out and got dressed in this: cgi/set?id=81011795. I walked down stairs and sat awkwardly back down next to Harry, making an effort to keep us from touching. I turned and started making conversation with Anne. It was 9pm in no time and said my farewell to my beautiful new family and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Laying in the bed it gave me time to think about Harry, if it weren't for the circumstance I think I would've enjoyed what had happened between us.

I heard a soft knock on the door so I quickly pretended to be asleep. The door cracked open softly and I heard feet shuffling. Whoever it was sat on the end of my bed. A sudden flashback to my step-father made me sit up straight and start gasping through tearful eyes. "I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" said a deep raspy voice. "Harry, why are you in here?" I asked, tears dribbling down my cheeks unintentionally. "Till, are you crying!?" He exclaimed jumping up and grasping my face in his hands. He wiped my tears away and I hiccupped. "S-sorry, I just had a sudden nightmare." He looked at me and shook his head. "No it wasn't. You weren't asleep," he breathed, "Why must you lie; we only want to help you?" he shook his head. Letting go of my head he went for my hand. "I'm sorry about before, outside the bathroom. It was irresponsible. I really want to know what's wrong though."

I smile through the tears, "I don't know. I have been alone for a while; I haven't really trusted many people." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "How 'bout you get to sleep and we go for a picnic tomorrow?" I grinned at him suddenly excited. "Yes! Sounds great!" He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Ok then, its set. Get to sleep." I lie down on my pillows and let my eyes droop lower and lower until I was finally fully asleep.

**CHAPTER 2**

**MEET NIALLER 3**

I woke up to a guitar; it was coming from down stairs. I got up and ran to the bathroom to get dressed for the picnic, I had the biggest grin on my face from the moment go. I got dressed in: could_you_believe/set?id=81013375 and walked down the stairs. "Hey Harry, I'm ready. Are you-" I rounded the corner and was met by a handsome blonde boy laying on the couch playing the guitar absent mindedly. "Oh, hi." I said to Niall, completely taken off guard. He looked me up and down, and replied lazily, "Hey, you're Tilly?" I nodded and sat in the chair opposite him. "Yeah, Harry and I are going out today." I said with a smile, he smiled back and put down the guitar. "You're real pretty; I can see why Hazza likes you." Harry likes me? So that kiss we shared actually meant something to him! "Um, thanks?" I asked unsure of how to respond to that comment. "Naah, no need. You guys go on your cute little picnic and I'll be here when you get back." He winked and that's the moment that Harry decided to come into the living room thank god. "So, you have met Nialler already. Well that saves the introduction, you ready to go?" He asked me, picnic basket in hand he led me to his car. He opened the door for me and I hopped in, "Thankyou." I said as I clipped in my seatbelt into place. After he put the basket in the boot he got into the drivers seat and reversed out of the driveway. "You wanna listen to some music?" He asked as we zoomed down the freeway. "Sure, why not?" I replied with a grin.

He turned on the stereo and out blasted One Directions new CD. I laughed loudly, "Really?! You're CD?!" I exclaimed still chuckling to myself. He snorted, "What else?" I laugh again. He starts singing along to the songs as I sit mesmerised. "Do you remember summer '09, wanna go back there every night." He sang looking everywhere but at me. "Lying on the beach as the sun blew out, playing this guitar by the fire too loud, oh my, my they could never shut us down." I sang with him, making his head whip around and meet my eyes. "You're good." He said with a shy smile. "Really?!" I exclaimed, excited to get a compliment from someone like him. He nodded enthusiastically. "The words you whispered I would always believe," we sang together, "I want you to Rock me, Rock me, ROCK ME YEAH!" We looked at each other, and busted out laughing. "I want you to hit the pedal, HEAVY METAL, show me you care." I sang as we pulled into the park. He turned off the car and looked at me.

"Ready to go?" he asked, getting out and holding the door for me. I got out and stood next to the door as he got the basket and took my hand, guiding me to a spot under a tree away from the public so he won't get noticed. After he had set up we sat down and started chatting over some ham sandwiches. "I hope this is all ok? Do you like the sandwiches?" He asked awkwardly, not really paying attention to his food, just picking at the crusts. "Yes! It's fantastic. Really, this is all very lovely." I smiled at him. He looked up suddenly serious. "I want to know what happened to you." He looked me straight in the eyes. I looked down at my sandwich and sighed, "Fine, do you want the full story?" I asked completely uncomfortable. He nodded, taking my hand and playing with my fingers. "Well, ok. Uh, um… Ok, I'm just going to come straight out. I was raped by my step-father a couple of years ago." His hand stopped tracing my fingers, and became tight. "What?" He choked, half whispered. I couldn't look at him; I felt tears tease at the edge of eye. 'No! Don't you dare start crying again.' I cursed at myself.

I looked up and saw his surprised face. "I-I…" I couldn't finish, my throat closed up and I felt the tingling in my eyes spread to my nose. There was no turning back, I was going to cry. I felt the first few tears fall down my face. "Was that why you cried last night? Because you remembered?" He whispered to me. I nodded, hiding my face in my hands. I felt the weight on the other side of table reduce and suddenly felt his arms come around me, pulling me up. "Tilly, look at me." I shook my head, knowing for a fact that I would've snotted all over myself and my mascara was running. "Till, please. I don't care." He sighed as if he could read my mind. His finger went to under my chin, pulling me up to look at his face. "I'm sorry, I understand now. Everything I've done." He closed his eyes, a pained look in his features. I raised my hand and placed it on his cheek, "Nothing is your fault," I whispered, he opened his eyes and looked at me, "This has been a wonderful day. You have, in a day, made me feel happier and more wanted than I have ever felt for a very long time Harry." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. But you don't feel comfortable with me, all because of… It. I won't even call that monster a person. Please you have to tell me if there is any way I could make you feel more comfortable with me please tell me!" He pleaded. I shook my head and laughed lightly, "You haven't seen it, ok. That night you kissed me. Yeah it was sudden and I only just met you but for some reason… I felt at ease with you, I didn't feel scared or the need to pull away." He looked at me with surprise. Then broke out in a wide grin, he leaned close to me stopping just centimetres away. We would not break eye contact at all, how could I with those bright emeralds looking into my soul? "May I?" He asked with a smirk. I gulped but nodded. With that confirmation he leaned forward closing the gap and pressing his plump lips onto mine. He pulled me against him and I twirled my fingers through his thick head of brown curls.

He hugged me close, held me tight against his abs. It felt nice, I felt steady, I felt…Home. I suddenly felt wetness touch my cheek and I pulled away. "Are you crying Harry?" He turned quickly, looking out at the lake. "Yeah, I feel bad for you. You have been through such a shit life and here I am," He spun around quickly and walked to me in three strides. He grabbed my shoulders and bent down to look me in the eyes again, but this time his were full of tears. Some had fallen down onto his cheek so I wiped them away with my finger, "I take everything for granted, I take my mother for granted, I take being wealthy for granted." he shook his head, putting his head in his hands. "I think it's time we get home. We're both tired, you're obviously delusional. Let's go." I laughed and helped him pack up the basket. He held out his hand and we walked to the car, whilst Harry was putting the basket into the car I saw a flash. I looked to my left and saw them. Paparazzi. "Shit! Till, get in the car now!" He exclaimed slamming the boot and jumping into the care as fast as he possibly could and we flew away from them. I sat next to Harry in a daze, what if they saw me? Then my stepfather will be able to find me. He'll hurt me and Harry, maybe even his mother and sister. My step- father is a lunatic. I don't know what he'll do.

I started hyperventilating, no! This can't happen! Not so soon. "Calm down love! It's just the pap. Nothing to be scared about, your fine!" I looked at him with fear running through my veins, "IT ISN'T ME IM WORRIED ABOUT!" I exclaimed, not feeling any calmer. "Don't you worry about me, I've dealt with this kind of thing before, nothing out of the ordinary." He laughed as if what I had to say was not important. "NO, LISTEN TO ME! MY FATHER IS AFTER ME, I TOLD MY MOTHER BEFORE I RAN AWAY ABOUT WHAT HAD HAPPENED! IF THOSE PAPS HAVE MY PHOTOS WITH YOU, HE'LL FIND OUT WHERE I AM! AND IF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY ARE WITH ME! YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" I screamed crying. His hands tightened on the wheel. "So, what you're saying is. You're the reason that my family is now in danger." He shouted at me. "No, Harry please! You don't understand, I meant nothing like this to happen to you! I swear!" I pleaded, he can't just leave me! I felt the car slowing down and my anxiety spiked, "Harry! Please! Don't do this…" He has stopped the car. "I can't have you near my family, I can't have them targeted. Get out. And don't come back." he said without looking at me. "I thought you would understand." I whispered.

I got out of the car and he took off, and I'd never see him again. The one person, the one family I would've loved is gone. Gone Forever.

Harry POV.

How could she do that? To my family, my friends? Me? She said she had a connection with me, I sure as hell did with her. And then she went along and told me that my family had been targeted? Why would she do that! I let a couple of tears fall down my cheek as I listen to our CD on the way home. As soon as I arrived to the house I jumped out of the car, locked it and ran inside. I didn't bother with the basket, I couldn't. "Harry what's wrong?" I heard as I ran up the stairs to my room. "Hazza, mate. Seriously, what happened?" Niall was in my room sitting in the chair in the corner. "Did she say something? Why didn't she come back, did she want to leave?" I shook my head in the pillow, I felt Nialls heavy footsteps against the floor as he walked over to the bed. "Mate, talk to me. I'm here as your friend for the whole holidaying season. I don't want to be around someone who is depressed. I'll just go to Zayns." I looked up at him, hoping he wasn't serious. And there he was with a wide grin, of course he wasn't serious! "She told me what happened to her…" I started, looking at Niall for comfort. "She also then went on to say after we got hit by paps that her father is after her. And if the paps got her photo with me he'll know where she is. Putting not only herself in danger but myself and my family also." I leaned against the wall next to my bed. "I couldn't risk my families well- being for someone I've just met." Niall nodded, understandingly. Something I was glad about was that he listened and didn't judge, most of the time. "But, don't you think that kicking her out of the car and leaving her in the middle of the highway with none of her belongings was the best move to make?" Niall's easy going nature put into place. I thought about that for a minute and shook my head. "I just wasn't thinking, I was mad at her father, I was thinking about how much I wanted to kill the bastard for hurting such a beautiful soul. I guess I should've let her come home." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Yes, and I also think that you should tell your mother what has happened and why she isn't here."

I nodded, starting to walk downstairs was difficult seeming all this guilt inside me hurt every muscle I used, out the backyard sat my mother gardening. Something she was very passionate about. "Mum, we need to talk." I said feeling numb. "Sure honey come sit next to me." She smiled and pats her hand on the space beside her. I sat awkwardly next to my mother dreading what I'm going to have to tell her. "So honey how was the picnic with Miss Tilly?" she asked absentmindedly whilst still minding her garden. "Yeah, it was alright, wait. How did you know about the picnic?" I asked. She smiled at her lillies, "Niall told me. I asked where you were." She put down the spade, took off her gloves and grabbed my hand. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" she seemed more serious than usual; maybe she could sense the hesitation. "Mum, T-Tilly isn't here. I kicked her out of my car on the way home, BUT! Let me explain." I exclaimed before she could get mad at me. "She let me on a secret she couldn't tell you."

I explained what happened in the car and she stood straight up. "You left her on the side of the road with her father still after her?" She shook her head. "If there ever was a time I was disappointed in you, now would be the occasion! She will be distraught." she walked towards the door and turned back towards me still sitting on the brick. "Oh, and you're grounded, for as long as you're home." she turned back around and walked through the door, leaving me to myself.

Tillian pov.

I was sitting in the grass, crying for what felt like eternity when I suddenly felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "Tilly?" I looked up and saw my father. Not my step bastard but my real dad. "Papa?" I whispered, feeling more tears well up in my eyes. This can't be real of course but it felt nice just to see his face again, feel his touch, and hear his calming voice. "I've missed you so much my little shawnty." he smiled down at me, a calming light shone behind his frame. I nodded and smiled back at him, "I've miss you too Papa, why did you leave me to this horrible fate?" I asked, weary and cold.

"I would never leave you my beautiful Tilly; you have grown to such a gorgeous creature." He laughed lightly. Sitting down next me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders making me feel warm all the way to my core. "Why haven't you been here to guide me then? Why weren't you there for mum to tell her how big of a mistake that idiot she married was?" I pulled myself away from him, "Do you even know how my mother is? Is she even alive?" He looked down at his glowing hands. "It really is you isn't it? You've descended down for me, you're an angel, well that would explain the glow around your figure." I yapped on. He looked me dead in the eyes, "I am here, and it is me. I'm your guardian angel, the only reason I'm here is to warn you. Your father is going to come after you, the pictures of you is going to be enough evidence for him to know where you are. But also I wanted to let you know that, the boy you were with today. He cares for you. His mother is on her way, she already loves you like family. I knew she would. You are a beautiful strong natured girl; everyone will fall captive to your charms and personality. I sure did." He kissed me on the forehead and stood up. "Dad! Where are you going?" I stood up hastily. "I'm going back, I can't stay much longer. I'm weakening; soon I won't be able to leave earth. I'll be wondering forever, we can't have that can we?" He smiled softly at me. I shook my head, feeling a stinging sensation at the edge of my tear duct. "But, what will happen to me?" I whispered, desperately needing an honest answer from him. "I don't know. But I am almost certain that you'll be ok, I love you. I have to leave now." I nodded and kissed his cheek good bye. A flash of light and he disappeared from right under my nose.

I sat down in the grass and rested my head in my hands thinking about what I'm going to have to do. I sensed the car before I heard it. "Till?" I heard a raspy voice. I looked up through my tearful eyes; I shook my head in disbelief. "I-I didn't think you'd come back." I said with no emotion located in my voice. He looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry. Really Till, I am. I was just angry and frustrated with your father. I…" He looked at me and seemed to forget his sentence. "Th-they got me Harry. I can't go with you knowing you'll be in trouble." I shook my head and felt another tear fall. "You don't know that…" he said, trying to cheer me up. "No, I do know. M-My father told me. I was just talking to him, look I know that sounds strange but I know for sure he was real." I walked up to Harry and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I am not coming back." I whispered.

I turned to walk away but felt his grip on my wrist turning me to face him. "Yes you are." He whispered dangerously serious. My insides twisted, I tried to yank my hand away but he just dragged me closer and closer to the car. "Harry! I swear to god I'll yell rape." I exclaimed as we crossed the last few feet to the car door. He laughed loudly, "How could it be rape? I mean," He looked at me with a childish grin, "It's not rape if you enjoy it." My mouth dropped to the floor. "Harold, you are so full of yourself." His grin widened and he ruffled my hair. "Well, get used to it, I'm gonna be around for a while." He winked at me and let go of my hand. I stood there waiting to see what comes next, but all he did was say "Good job sweet heart." and he opened the door.

**CHAPTER 3**

**LET'S TRY AGAIN?**

Sitting on the couch in the Styles family home again felt extremely awkward with everyone knowing everything about me. Niall wouldn't stop staring at me from across the room and Harry was in the kitchen arguing with his mother. "Tilly, how old are you?" asked Niall suddenly, strumming his guitar again absentmindedly. Not seeming to have a care in the world. "I'm 16; I was supposed to be starting up grade 11." I explained to him trying to start a conversation. Everything was just too quiet. He didn't reply so I listen to the song he was playing. "Marina and the Diamonds?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "How'd you know?" he laughed, sitting up the guitar and moving closer to where I sat. "The notes you played, the way you changed tabs and the melody of the strumming." I smiled at him as he sat there in surprise. "You know how to play guitar?" I shrugged, "I don't know HOW to play guitar, I just know the key elements to it." He nodded, "Well do you know the lyrics to the song?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, the song is 'How To Be A Heartbreaker.' "Well, why don't you sing? And I played the guitar." I laughed and nodded again excitedly. "Rule number one! You just gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run," We started, stopping the argument in the kitchen, everything was silent whilst I sung and Niall played, "Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose, so le-let me tell you." I smiled at Niall as we got to the chorus. Right at this very moment Harry and Anne decided to walk into the room, "This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger, we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I LO-LO-LOVE YOU, at least I think I do." I had the biggest grin on my face, who would think that I would be singing in Harrys living room with Niall James Horan. "Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat. Rule number four, gotta be look pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more. This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger, we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I LO-LO-LOVE YOU, This is how to be a heartbreaker, boys they like a little danger, we'll get him falling for a stranger, a player, singing I LO-LO-LOVE YOU, at least I think I do."

We stopped there and I sat back against the chair exhausted. "Well, I'm surprised." said Niall, he grinned at me. "I'm most definitely not," said Harry as he came and sat down beside me, "She sung with me in the car, great voice this girl is blessed with." He smiled at me; I blushed and hung my head. "Well, thank you guys." I laughed. I lie back on the couch and let my eyes drift to a close. "TILLY! TILL! WAKE UP! YOU'RE ONLY DREAMING!" I heard a familiar voice. Willing myself to open up my eyes I saw someone I wasn't quite used to sitting beside my bed. He had short hair with a slight quiff. "Niall? What're doing in my room?" I asked, through the haze of sleep and desperation I saw him shake his head. "You were having a nightmare Tilly. I was lying in the bedroom beside you, I heard you scream." I saw a shudder go through his body. "I-I'm sorry, what time is it?" He walked to the door and opened it to let a little light in and then shut it again, he walked back and sat on the bed. "It's 5 in the morning babe." He said, unwrapping my legs from the blankets and placing them on his lap playing with my toes. "Your legs are really hot," he said, then suddenly understanding what that meant, "OH, I mean, uh, you know. Like, warm." He looked down. I giggled, sitting up and placing my hands over his. "It's alright Niall, I know what you mean!" He smiled at me and started to get up. "W-wait, Niall I need to ask you a favour." I asked, he sat back down on the bed, "Sure, what's up?" He whispered. "Uh, I d-don't want to be alone." I said.

His eyebrows rose on his face, "Y-you want me to s-sleep on the floor hun?" he stuttered out. I looked at him, completely embarrassed. "N-No. Can you lay with me until I fall asleep?" He looked down, biting his lip. "L-Look, you don't really have to." I said, making sure he knew he didn't have to. "N-No, it's alright. Roll over then." I moved over and waited for him to jump in. I felt the bed move and knew he was in. I rolled over and laid my head against his bare chest, he draped his arm around my waist holding me tight. "Thank you Nialler." I whispered, he grunted in reply. I let my eyes droop shut as my dreams took hold of my mind once again.

**CHAPTER 4**

**OH AND THIS IS LOUBEAR!**

Waking up from a long, relaxing sleep was amazing, but getting up from a long, relaxing sleep with Niall Horan lying on a mattress beside the bed was even better. "Harry!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. "Yes Lou I'm almost ready!" Harry yelled back. So Lou is here? Great, just great. I got up from the bed and grabbed some random clothes to put on. I rushed out the door and smacked into some ones chest. "Oomph!" I started falling back until someone reached to steady me, "Sorry there love. My apologies." said Louis. I nodded without looking up started to say I was fine until Harry interrupted me. "Oh, Lou. This is Tilly, she has been staying with us for a while." I looked up at Lou and smiled shyly. "Hi…" I whispered as I offered my hand. "Hey! There is no need to offer a hand." exclaimed Lou as he pushed away my hand and pulled me in for a cuddle. "Uh, ok. Uh Lou, you're hurting me. Ow, LOU!" I exclaimed trying to pull away from him. He laughed and started down the stairs. "Harry, please do hurry up young chap." he said as he skipped across the hall towards the lounge room.

"I'm sorry about that." said Harry, shaking his head in embarrassment, "He really isn't always like that." I laughed and made my way to the bathroom. I got dressed in this: cgi/set?id=81457286 I couldn't seem to decide how to wear my hair so I just let it down in messy curls. I finished up and walked back to my room to put everything away. As I opened the door Niall was making the "bed" and looked at me. "Good morning Tilly, how'd you sleep?" he asked shyly. I smiled at his blush that seemed to spread right to his collar bone. "I slept well thanks. Look I'm sorry about last night, I'm such a hindrance." I laughed lightly. "No, it's ok. You were having a nightmare, that's something I would understand." He smiled at me and went back to making the bed. I walked over to my bag and stopped. "You know, Louis is downstairs. Is there a reason?" I asked completely curious, putting my pyjamas in the bag as I watched him carefully evaluate what I've asked. "What day is it today?" he asked, stopping what he was doing to give me his full attention. "It's Wednesday." I slowly said unsure if I was right. "Damn! Ok, I have to go with the boys!" He jumped up and ran towards the door, turning before closing the door he said, "Sorry, interviews." I nodded and he left.

Walking down the stairs and into the lounge room was more awkward than I thought it would be. On each lounge sat each of the 5 individual boys. "Hi guys." I said shyly as I entered the room and sat next to Anne. "Hey guys, this is Tilly." Said Harry as he came back into the room with a glass of orange juice in hand, making his way over to me. They all said their individual Hi's. Suddenly Liam's phone rung. "Hang on guys, its Bella." he left the room to answer the call in the kitchen. I leaned over to Anne, "Who's Bella?" After knowing the guys since 2010 when they formed I had never, not once heard of a girl called Bella. "That's his sister, he likes to keep his family quiet. He doesn't want paparazzi after them 24/7." explained Harry instead of Anne. "How old is Bella may I ask?" I was now very curious about this Bella girl. "She's a couple of years older than Liam but a year younger than Lou. That's how I remember it." Said Anne, she winked at me and chatted Harry for interrupting her. "So, she's 20." Making it not so much a question but a statement. Walking back into the room with a flushed face and tears in his eyes Liam sat down next to Louis and put his head in his hands. "It didn't go well." Louis said. Liam looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "What made you guess? She's not coming, she hates that I'm not going to be there for her birthday again. She made it quite obvious actually."

"Come on mate. It's not your fault!" Exclaimed Louis, he rubbed Liam's back while Zayn started talking to him about something else he could do for Bella. "I'm sure your sister wouldn't hate you for missing one of her birthdays. Why don't you buy her something special? Maybe something she has been wanting for a while perhaps? Do you know anything she has been trying to get her hands on?" I said, this had been the first time I had spoken so I guess this would've been the first time apart from the hello that anyone had actually noticed me. "Yeah, wasn't Bells talking about that nice diamond pendant she wanted from the jewellers?" explained Niall. Liam nodded, "Yeah! That silver heart locket, remember Niall? It would be so pretty on her." He smiled dazed. I coughed, "Maybe a surprise birthday party? I know she might already be having one with friends or such, but maybe when you guys head back after your tour you could take her out and surprise her at her favourite restaurant." I smiled thrilled at my idea. Liam also seemed thrilled with the prospect of surprising his older sister. "Why don't Niall and I go shopping for the Pendant and you guys figure out the birthday party?" I asked. Niall smiled at me from across the room, obviously happy he could get to go shopping instead of staying here to do the hard work. I, of course, smiled back. Maybe Niall and I could get to know each other and not have the awkward night we just had pulse in the back of my head every time I looked at him. "Of course it has to be after our interview boys. Maybe Tilly could tag along with us and after the interview Niall and her could go and we could get started straight away?" said Harry, not looking very happy at all. He actually looked more drained than usual.

After getting redressed for the interview the boys were about to go for at the radio 7 station in this: interviews_with_boys/set?id=81547068#fans, I walked down the stairs and met again with the boys. We hopped into the car and off we went to the interviews. "So, I was thinking. Why don't we drop by Nandos and get some food on the way back from the shops?" Niall asked me as we headed into the radio station. I nodded, "Sure, why not?" I smiled. I sat in the back of the radio station watching the boys as they did they're interview with the 2 guys and a girl behind mic's. "So, I've seen new pictures Harry. You with a girl, once again." laughed the radio producer. I felt my face go red and the blood in my veins become cold as ice. "Yes, I know. She is just a girl staying with us for a while." he replied, I was glad that he hadn't given away my name. "Who is she? She actually with the lighting now looks a bit younger than you." said the radioman. I swear I was so close to storming in and telling him to mind his own business. "Yes, she is a bit younger. Not by much though." he smiled, looking into the glass window separating us, knowing I was there, and gave it a sly wink.

"So, guys. When's this hyped up movie going to premiere in the kingdom?" asked the girl. I swear I could see her hands flitter about on the paperwork trying to find a way to distract herself, or make herself look distracted. "Well, it's premiere date in The United Kingdom is, I think August 30th. This year actually, so everyone be excited!" Laughed Zayn. After a few more questions about the band touring around America and how excited they were, it wrapped up and Niall and I were soon in the car on our way to the shops. "Aren't you going to wear something to make yourself look casual? Like, I don't know a cap or sunglasses. People are going to recognise you." I said cautiously as we parked in a free parking space. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Anyways we're only in there for some jewellery aren't we?" He questioned. I frowned, "Well yeah. But we have to make sure it's perfect. This means a lot to Liam and especially Bekka. We have to get the right one." I got out of the car and started towards the shop. "Tilly wait up!" I spun around waiting for Niall to catch up. "I'm sorry, I sounded really rude and careless back there… I do know how much this is going to mean to Liam and also her name is Bella not Bekka silly" He laughed and guided me through the sliding doors and into the shopping centre.

**CHAPTER 5**

**NANDO'S DATE! 3 Niall 3**

We stopped at Nando's and walked in to get some food. "Wanna dine in?" he asked me. I shrugged, I could use a little sit down to chat with Niall but it could get a bit awkward so I couldn't choose. "I don't know, why don't you choose. I don't mind." I said smirking at the items of food. He smiled and walked up to the lady at the cash register. "One shared meal please." He smiled at the bored cashier. "Yeah, what shared meal would you like. We have the whole chicken with 2 large sides, a mixed deal, and a Portuguese spiced chicken." She said completely uninterested in anything but her nails. It was so irritating. "I guess we'll take the mixed deal with a large side." said Niall as he started to take off his hoody. "Would you like any drinks with that?" she asked as she pinned in our order. "Yes, I'll have a Pepsi and Tilly will have a…" he looked at me asking what I wanted. "I'll have a cherry coke." I smiled. The cashier woman nodded and started to relay our order back to us. "So that was a mixed deal with a large side and a Pepsi and Cherry coke. That comes to $32.25." she said and looked up at us and stopped. She finally realised who she was serving. I held my breath trying not to laugh as her face became distorted and she started to shake. "C-cash or credit sir?" she stuttered out. Niall smiled at her and gave her a $50 dollar note. "You can keep the change hun. It can be your tip." He winked and we went to sit down at a booth away from her eyesight.

"That was seriously the funniest thing ever!" I exclaimed as I chopped up my chicken piece. He smiled as he bit into his chicken wing. "We get it everywhere, you get used to it after a while. Well that's what they say." He chuckled, shrugging off his jacket and placing it down on the seat beside him. "It's a bit hot in here." I counted. I was onto my 4th rib when he suddenly swore underneath his breath. "Shit, pap. I can't go anywhere I swear, come on. We'll get a take away." We asked for a box to put our stuff in and walked to the door. "Tilly, put the jumper on and pull the hood over your head. Keep close, there are a bit of them out there." I put on the hoody and gripped his side. "Ready." I said as he opened the door, suddenly I was emerged in a sea of questions and accusations. "Wasn't she with Harry the other day?" "Is this the girl that Harry was with?" "Why is she with Niall?" "Niall can you explain to us why she is with you and not Harry. Did something happen?" On and on they asked silly questions. "Leave us alone, we were only having tea!" He exclaimed as he tried to get me into the car. "LET US THROUGH!" He yelled at a lady with a microphone asking, "How does your father feel?" I went numb, how do they know about my father? Did they mean my real father or my step father? I opened my ears and tried to hear more of the questions or statements they were producing. "Her step father Peter had allowed us in and interview him yesterday. He told us how upset and embarrassed he was to see his daughter flaunting everything to the Paparazzi. How do feel about that Tilly? Do you believe your flaunting everything off?" I felt hot tears well up in my eyes as we got to the car and I hopped in.

He has seen the photos, he now knows where I am. He won't stop now until it is over, until he has found me. "N-Niall, I'm so s-so-rry. I didn't mean for this a-all t-to happen." I cried, laying my head down on the seat as he started the engine. "Don't be sorry! They shouldn't have said those things. Hell they shouldn't have even BEEN there!" he roared annoyed and angry at the paps I hope. I shook my head and looked at Niall. "A lady said that my father had seen the photos. He knows where I am." I whispered, frightened he'd do the same thing as Harry had once did because now there is no if ands or buts. He had those photos and I know for a fact that he is coming. I can feel it. "It's ok. We'll talk to Anne, she'll look after you. I really don't think Anne has ever considered anyone like you as part of the family. I mean like someone completely random, a stranger." he smiled down at me reassuringly. I somehow felt safe. I wasn't scared anymore. "Ok, I'm down for that." I smiled and let my eyes droop and had a little nap. I was shaken awake by Nialler. "We're here princess." He said as he got out of the car. Princess, he just called me princess. Girls around the world now would kill, literally, to be called Nialls princess.

I got out and walked with Niall back to the house where we were met by 4 laughing boys around the table with each having a pencil in hand and helping Liam with the birthday party arrangements, "Well I suggest that you take her to paint ball after lunch. You know how much she loves shooting Nerf Guns; this'll be the real deal." exclaimed Louis, clapping his hands in excitement. "And I'm guessing you want an invite?" said Liam rolling his eyes, "You know you aren't thinking about her feelings. You have always wanted to go paintballing." Louis shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh at the entrance way. All the boys looked up, Liam with a sense of relief flooding his features. "Thank god you're here!" He ran over to me and gave me a huge bear hug. "I need help from a girl." He laughed and brought me over to the table. Harry got off his seat and offered it to me; I sat down and took a look at the piece of paper. "Take her out to dinner and give her the present? That's it?" I asked Liam and the boys. "Well, we weren't sure what she would like." said Zayn shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head and turned to Liam. "You're her brother! Shouldn't you know a LITTLE about her?" I exclaimed. He looked at the ground and sighed. "She likes dancing? But mum has never allowed her to go to a dancing school." He looked up at me and shrugged. "What? Why isn't she allowed to dance?" I asked incredulous. It seemed silly to not let someone do what they enjoyed. "I never found out." He shrugged again. This shrugging business with Liam has gotten me on edge. "You know what. You, Liam Payne are going to get your sister into a dancing school. She is 20, not 15 anymore. She is old enough to do what she wants." I said, radiating no bullshit.

I wrote down get dancing sign-up sheets then sat down in the chair facing Liam and crossed my arms making my decision final. "Feisty," commented Louis, "I like that." I looked up at him exasperation imprinted on my face. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Harry. I was turning my head when I glimpsed at him winking at Harry. "But Tilly! What if our mother finds out?" I growled under my breath. "Liam Payne. You are in one of the biggest, most successful boy bands. THE biggest and most successful, you are susceptible to flashing and getting underwear thrown at you, you have tattoos upon tattoos and you are worried about a singular dancing sign-up sheet?" I sighed. The boys started laughing around me. I looked up at Harry as he helped me off the chair. "I need to sit down before I roll on the ground with laughter." He said laughter hinted in the back of his voice. I started up the stairs but couldn't get there before someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and found Zayn behind me. "Hey, the boys and I are going out for some drinks tonight in the club off north street. Wanna come? It'll be fun!" He gushed enthusiastically. I accepted and started upstairs to get ready for the upcoming "night out." I was only 16 but I knew for a fact that if I put the correct amount of colour to my eyes and cheeks, I look about 18. So this should be alright.

I walked to my bedroom to grab my things for the night out and walked into the bathroom to get changed. "Tilly hurry it up! I need to use the bathroom!" Yelled one of the boys through the door, I rolled my eyes and continued applying my mascara. "Hang on, I'm almost finished." whoever it was didn't seem to care; they opened the door and barged into the bathroom. "Gahh!" I shot around and was met by Louis. "Jesus Christ Louis! I could've been naked!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and grabbed my shoulders. "You. My lady. Are taking forever." He spun me around pushed me out of the bathroom dressed in: night_out_with_hazzabear/set?id=81017877. I shook my head in exasperation and started down the stairs. "Wow Tilly, that looks really good on you!" I turned and saw Gemma bouncing down the stairs in a gorgeous frock. "You're kidding? Have you checked yourself out Gemma?" I laughed as she pounced on me and threw her arm over my shoulders and laughed out loud. It was as if we had been friends forever, "You know, I might yet be going gay for you Gemma!" I exclaimed which sent us through another fit of laughter. "What's going on 'ere?" chuckled Anne as she walked in from the kitchen with pyjamas on. "Oh nothing, just making sure Gemma knows how delicious she looks tonight." I giggled and walked my way through the front door to meet the rest of the boys out front mucking around in the drive way. "Really boys, must you act like children in my driveway." sighed Anne with a shake of her head. They all stopped and took in Gemma and me. "Wow you guys look great. Very nice." said Harry. "Nice? Great? Pfft, please Harold they are gorgeous." said Louis striding his way past me and Gemma and towards the car. "Guess we're all ready to go?" he said as he started the car and we all piled in.

"Where the hell did you get a car big enough for all of us!?" I exclaimed as I got into the back next to Zayn and Harry. They all shrugged, "Paul finds so many random things and gets in our faces about how much we need this and how much that is so much more helpful than this etcetera. I swear it's like living with 2 mothers." laughs Harry. Liam shook his head in the front and exclaimed, "And where do you think we would be without Paul, Harold?" Zayn decided this was a good time to answer a question. "Dead, in some fan girl's basement." We all laughed and carried on chatting until we got to our destination. CLARENCE'S CLUBBING ARENA was being shown off at the front of the building in a shower of red and purple lights. "Wow, fancy." We walked up to the door and were about to go inside when I was suddenly stopped by the body guard. "ID please." he said not about to move. "Sorry sir there was a mistake, she is with us." said Harry, looping his arm around my waist. The usher hesitated for a single second but let it go. Thank goodness! I hate getting in trouble, yet I find it to be a great thrill to do something wrong since I had been brought up to do the right thing. "What about a drink then Till?" asked Harry as we walked up to the bar. I shook my hand and went to sit with the boys and Gemma in the booth, "What you guys talking about?" I asked as I took my seat on the end next to Liam. Zayn and Louis looked at Niall who just shrugged and blushed. "We were talking about the upcoming tour in a couple of days, you know. What to pack, when to get to the airport. I was saying that I would go surprise Bella after we finished our tours around America." explained Liam as he took a sip out of the Lemon Lime and Soda. "You know Liam, you can actually have one or two beers if you want." said Niall as he gulped down the last of his beer keg. He shook his head in exasperation, "Just because I can drink doesn't mean I want to or will. Maybe you should take a leap out of my books Niall. Alcoholic." He said the last word under his breath and Louis choked on his 'Sex on a beach' cocktail. "Shit mate. That's a bit of a harsh thing to say to the poor leprecha-" Niall gave him a sharp look and Louis shut up. " Don't. Call. Me. A Leprechaun." He said as he put his arm up for the waitresses attention. "Another Beer Keg, and anything for anyone else?" I put my arm up and suggested Vodka and coke. My favourite drink. 5 minutes later there sat my gorgeous drink of which I only took sips of knowing how bad vodka was down the throat and for the brain cells.

After a while we just sat there talking and laughing as if we had known each other our whole life. I got up to go to the bathroom but at my dismay I was stopped by Niall. "Uh, do you wanna dance, with me?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck and getting awkward. "Yeah! Of course I would love a dance with you Niall. But I just need to go to the loo. I'll be right back." I smiled and hurried off to the bathrooms. After I had finished I looked myself up and down in the toilets. I puffed up my hair again seeming it was getting quite flat and applied a little more lipstick before walking back out to the clubs claustrophobic air. I saw Niall waiting beside a post watching the television before turning back to me, smiling and offering his hand we walked out onto the dance floor. And that's kind of how things went from awkward to much, much worse.

We starting grinding and dancing like normal teens would at a clubbing event, laughing and joking around like good friends. "You know what Tilly, you're the most amazing, sexiest and smartest girl I've ever met." slurred Niall as he draped his arms around my waist pulling me against him as we danced to a slow song I didn't recognise. "And I think you're the sexiest leprechaun ever!" I laughed as he started to frown and drop his bottom lip. "Oh shush!" I laughed and hit his shoulder playfully. He dropped his face toward mine and placed his lips on mine hard. It was sudden and obviously a side effect from the two giant beer kegs he downed. I let him enjoy the moment though and decided to enjoy it myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hugged me tighter around the waist enveloping me in an embrace tight enough to keep me at hold. We were still swaying from side to side as the kiss ended, we both stepped away breathing hard. "Thank you for that." he yelled over the music laughing his ass off. "Wh—what did I do wrong?" I asked somehow serious after that kiss and also with myself being half cut. He shrugged and pranced back to me. "Nothing, it's just that I'm gonna fight for you. Harry has competition now." He winked and strutted off back to the area where the boys had been sitting leaving me here to over think what he had said. Harry has competition? Niall is fighting for me? What?! I stood there for a while longer but over time decided to go sit at the bar, "One vodka and coke in a small glass for me." I said as I re thought everything.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and about half the people dancing and walking around the club dropped to the floor, the other half were either too drunk to realise or (like me) were surprised and wanted to know what it was. "Where is she!?" I heard a man yell. Oh no, I know that voice. I turned and saw Peter walking around the club with a gun in one hand and a rag in the other. Well, you couldn't see his face because of that horrible ski mask but his figure and the way he walked with his shoulders hunched forward but his head straight it was him alright. I knew I had to get out of there; I jumped off my chair and got down on the floor. He walked around to where I laid and stopped, my heart pumping a hundred miles an hour as I felt him lean down near me. "There you are." I heard him whisper near my neck. I had no time to think, I just acted. I twisted around where I laid and punched him square in the nose. He dropped the gun and his hand went to stop the blood, I lifted my leg and kicked him in his knee, I felt it crack and manoeuvre under my heel. He gave out a yelp and fell hard to the floor, I jumped up and grabbed the gun. "Why are you here?!" I screamed as I pointed the gun straight at his face. I felt the hotness of tears on my cheek and felt wobbly on my feet because of the shock and vodka. "I'm here to take you back! You don't deserve a good life after what you did bitch!" He yelled at me spitting blood out of his mouth. I shook my head and laughed dryly, "After what I DID? You dick! YOU RAPED ME! I am never EVER coming back with someone as monstrous as YOU!" I screamed at him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned slightly to catch a bright green eye looking back into mine. "Till, I've called the police, please just hand me the gun." He asked softly, I felt his breath on my neck which made me calm down quite a bit.

"TILLY!" I heard a scream, I spun around and saw Gemma running to me with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around me which gave me no other option then to give the gun to Harry. I hugged her back tightly and let a few tears drop, whereas she was sobbing hard into my shoulder. "Are you alright!? Who is that guy! How does he know you?" She asked at two miles an hour. "Shh, Gemma! One question at a time, you're going to make my slow drunk brain go into over drive!" I laughed. She shook her head and half carried half walked me outside into the parking lot where we were met by the rest of the boys and Louis', Liam's and Harry's mums. Lou was the first one to see me, "Lads! She's ok, Tilly? You are ok? Hello, is anyone in there?" By the time I was able to answer he was in front of me waving his hands in front of my face. I chuckled and nodded so he'd leave me alone, but of course this is Louis we are talking about so he wouldn't. He brought me into a huge bear hug and held me tight like an older brother.

I smiled against his shoulder and suddenly my eyes starting drooping "Lou, you better tak-" Too late I was already asleep and off along a long brick road to dream land.

**Chapter 6  
Reuniting With Her?!**

I woke up with a hand in mine, my eyes blurry and my head pounding I looked up and saw Gemma sitting at the side of my bed, head against my legs sleeping. I moved to tap her shoulders but suddenly a voice from the corner of the room spoke up, "Finally, sleeping beauty awakens." I looked over to where the voice had come from and saw Niall sitting in the corner eating a sandwich. I smiled and pondered that comment for a while, "How long was I out for? It better have not been like those movies where they say I've been out for a week." I said looking down at Gemma resting peacefully on my legs, not even aware of our conversation. (Hopefully). "For about a day and about 4 hours." he replied coming over closer to where I lay in bed still totally out of it. My eyes widened with surprise yet I still felt a sense of relief that I didn't go all Captain America on my ass. So not cool. "A whole day?" I exclaimed sitting back against my pillows and rubbed my forehead with my free hand. "I didn't expect that! I WAS kinda hoping for about 12 hours, but a whole day? Wow!" I chuckled softly and sighed. Niall, who had sat next to me on the cold floor contently listening to my rant got up and grabbed my hand from Gemma.

"I was so worried about you, I thought you weren't going to wake up." He laughed and shook his head, "That sounds ridiculous because it was only a day. But I still felt horrible." He looked down at the ground and sighed deeply. "I'm just so glad that you woke up because there has been something that I want to ask you, aw well tell you kind of." He shrugged and started dancing on his tippy toes. "Ok, well. I'm awake so why don't you ask me?" He looked down at Gemma and back up at me and slowly but surely his brain starting working again. "Why don't we wait huh? We'll get you showered and fed." He said smiling as he shook Gemma awake from her sleep, "Gem, she's awake now babe." Niall whispered to Gemma and suddenly it was as if a spark went off in the room. She bounced up, ran to the light and switched it on. "Ow! Gemma, shit I have been asleep for a day! Please be courteous." I said as my eyes adjusted to the light change.

*Niall POV*

Walking downstairs was hard, I wanted to be up there helping Tilly but she had Gemma and I up there would just be suspicious. I really like her; I don't know what it is. I just really do, she is so pure! She is so full of life and sarcasm even though she has been through such a shitty life. I smiled to myself through the negativity, just watching her sleep over the last 28 hours was awesome. I counted down every hour to myself just hoping that the next one she would open one of those gorgeous brown eyes and have them flutter in my direction. That last hour was excruciating, I hadn't had much sleep and I am actually quite tired but I needed to talk to Liam. He'll understand hopefully about how I'm feeling… I really hope so. I sat on the couch and waited for Liam and Zayn to get home with one of our visiting friends Miranda. God it had been a while since seeing her and the girls back home, It's obviously hard after a while.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "Nialler!" I heard a girl squeal, I turned around and saw nothing but a black haired girl throw herself at me in a huge bear hug. "Niall, I'm sooooo happy to see you brother!" laughed Miranda. I hugged her back and buried my head in her shoulder laughing lightly back. "It's great to see you too Mandy!" I exclaimed. I was shit at pretending and Liam caught up on my act immediately and pulled me aside from the rest of the boys and Manda. "What's wrong mate?" whispered Liam in an urgent voice, he's going to be a great dad I reckon when he's older. I sighed, "Can we go sit somewhere private, I only want to talk to you." I said under my breath. He nodded and brought me up to one of the spare rooms in the house and sat me on the bed. "Ok buddy, now. Talk to me, what's up?" He asked patting my leg reassuringly. I then started, "I think I might be, ok uhmm how do I say this. I think I'm falling for uh, Tilly." I said, a deep flush forming on my cheeks. I heard him breathing out a sigh of, relief? "I know." He said, all I heard was amusement. I raised my eyes slowly, when before long I was met by his laughing brown ones. "Was it that obvious." I asked frightened, if it were that obvious to him then maybe Harry knows. But worse, maybe Tillian knows.

"Well for me it was. I'm not sure if many of the other boys have caught on yet." He smiled and got up off the bed. "If you are willing to listen to my opinion?" He asked with a slight smile of uneasiness. I nodded enthusiastically, I needed someone's opinion on what I should do about the situation I'm in. "I think you should go for it, you know. Stand your ground and tell her how you feel! Not now of course because of how upset she is but just be there. Until you know, the right time to tell her." He said unsure of how to word it, so going slow enough for me to understand. I nodded along making sure he knows I understand. "So what you're saying is to be her friend for now and then go for it when she is happy again?" I said as the door started to creek open a tad and in popped Harry with a red face and wet cheeks. "W-what?" He said as he shut the door behind him. I shot up and walked to Liam's side. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked but already assuming that he'd heard everything or at least half of what we had just been discussing.

"You like Till?" He asked weary eyed. He sounded absolutely heart broken, I would too if I were in this situation. "Harold, this isn't a big thing. She's just a girl." Said Liam as he started trying to calm the already tensed air. Harry shook his head in sheer frustration, "IT IS A BIG DEAL! I LOVE HER, NIALL YOU CANT! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO FINALLY BE HAPPY AND YOU'RE WILLING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME?!" screamed Harry, he was starting to get really worked up. Tears were falling down his cheeks and you could feel anger radiating from him in this little space. I looked at him in utter shock. "YOUR chance? Are you fucking kidding me? I have NEVER felt for someone the way I feel for her! SHE MAKES ME HAPPY! WHAT ABOUT MY CHANCE HARRY, DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME AND MY CHANCE TO FINALLY HAVE THE ONE PERSON I FEEL IS RIGHT FOR ME!?" I barked at him, my voice getting louder and louder with every word. I felt my vision go red and suddenly my brain shut down and blacked out. When I awoke I was on top of a now unconscious Harry.

I felt Liam holding me back against him whilst I struggled to get out and finish off Harry but I suddenly realised that Tilly stood in the corner of the room, eyes wide and tearful. That's not what broke me though, what broke me was the look she was giving me. She looked at me fearful, as if at any moment I would snap and go at her. I shrunk back into Liams arms and let him lead me out of the room, I cried as soon as he shut the door behind us. I sobbed into his shirt, completely saturating it. "It's ok mate. Shh, he'll understand." Liam whispers into my hair as he hugs me and caresses my wet cheeks.


End file.
